


Reprise (Let It Snow)

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [61]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir Recalls Some Good Advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise (Let It Snow)

“We can’t really begin our journey now,” Pippin said. “In December, with the wind whistling so cold in our ears?”

“You should go inside if your ears are hurting,” Boromir said with a grin. “That’s what my nanny always said. She would give us hot lemonade, when we finally came in.”

Pippin and Merry exchanged a glance at Boromir’s nostalgic tone. “Your nanny must have had uncommonly good sense,” was all Merry said. “Inside, without delay!”

Boromir looked toward the far edge of the sky. “At home, it is likely snowing. I hope Faramir is reading next to a blazing fire.”


End file.
